Never
by PureSnow545
Summary: In the City of Gotham, The night is not safe. The people are unforgiving and shameful. But not to worry The Bat and the Bird can save the day. Only, You can't save everyone. OneShot


**A/N: Urm... Hi...**

**Here's a OneShot that just kinds came from no-where...**

**Hope you enjoy, please R&R**

* * *

"C'mon Eve! Lets go!"

"What? Where are we going?"

"Don't worry so much! I know where we're going!"

Two young girls ran side by side together down a main street before the taller of the two girls turned sharply down an alley, shouting for the other to follow. The smaller blonde hesitated before following her friend down the alley.

"Fran, It's getting dark, we should probably head home now." The smaller blonde said to the taller brunette. This only made Fran roll her deep green eyes, "What? You afraid of the dark, Eve?" She asked with a giggle. This made the blonde blush, "N- No. It's just that we shouldn't be out this late. You never know what could happen." She said with a small shiver as the wind blew her blonde locks into her face.

"Alright, you have a point, we'd better at least get away from the alleys." The other agreed.

Both girls turned and walked towards the main road, only to see someone in their path. They continued until they were right in front of the man.

He was a bulky man, with long dark greasy hair and a creepy smile across his face. "Can I help you girls? Such beautiful young ladies like yourselves shouldn't be out at such a late hour in a place like Gotham." He said shuffling closer to them. Both took a small step away from the scary man.

"N- No Thank you. I- I think we'll be fine.." Fran stuttered up at the man, "Thank you though, b- but we really need to go" she said grabbing Eve's wrist and trying to pull her past the man.

He wouldn't get out of their way though, infact he moved closer. "Are you sure?" He asked in a deep voice. Both girls nodded, trying again to get past the man, and failing to do so again.

It was at this point he pushed Fran to the floor and grabbed the smaller blonde before thrusting her into the wall. Fran screened as she made contact with the floor, blood started flowing from her head and pain shot up from her wrist, She gasped in pain.

Eve started squealing in his grasp. Tears running down her face as she tried pushing the bigger man from her. He leaned into her face and took a long sniff, letting himself smile at the young girl.

He held her arms above her head as he started to lean in. Eve let out a screen of fear, now sobbing, her blue eyes red and puffy.

Fran felt the wall and tried pulling herself up, only to fall again. Her head throbbed horridly as she tried to move herself and help her friend.

Eve let out another sob before a voice shouted from around them, "Leave her alone!" The man jumped away from the girl, pushing her to the floor before she scrambled towards her friend.

Fran found it hard to keep her eyes open, but managed to see Eve rush to her side, still shaking with sobs. Both turned at the sound of the clicking of a gun. Fran eyes widened, now completely alert, following where he was aiming.

Eve screamed as he pulled the trigger. She streamed as the bullet tore in her direction. She screened as she was shot. She screamed as Death overcame her. She screamed for the last time.

Fran shouted for her, pulling herself from the floor to her side. Fran held her as the life left her eyes, and as her last tear fell down her cheek.

A numb feeling spread over her as she watched the absence of light in her beautiful blue eyes. Tears coated her face as she looked at the empty shell of her friend. Time seemed to stand still.

Nothing mattered any more. Her friend was dead. Grief overcame her heart as she bent over the body, "oh- oh god.. please- oh god please... Eve... Please Eve... Don't leave me..." She felt herself sob into her dead best friend, she looked up from the body, she looked up to the cloudy sky of Gotham City and screamed her friend's name to the heavens.

A hand fell onto her shoulder. She flinched away, turning quickly to the person touching her. Meeting masked eyes she gasped at the Boy Wonder who knelt at her side. Her tears didn't stop though. She felt him pull her into his side and let her cry into him. She clutched the cape like her life depended on it, covering him in her friends blood.

She didn't need to ask if Robin had caught the man responsible, she already knew he had. But it didn't make her feel any better. She wanted him to pay. She wanted him as dead as her friend was.

But for now, she wept for her friend.

* * *

Gotham Academy had lost a student. Students had lost a Classmate. The year of young teens had all grieved their loss. They all missed her. Even the snobby ones who wouldn't admit it.

Fran had eventually returned to school. But people had enough respect not to ask the details of Eve's death. Fran had stuck close to her friends. Dick Grayson, Barbra Gordon and Emily White. They had all supported her, they were the only one she had actually told the story to.

Not that Dick needed her to. He had been there as much as she had. He had heard the bullet hit her. He had felt the grief hit him. He had held Fran as she wept for their friend.

And once again Dick had brought down a murderer who had made things personal. The first had killed his family, he wanted vengeance but instead brought justice. It hit him all again, he wanted to kill the slime ball, he wanted to shoot him in the chest so that he could know what his friend had gone through. But he didn't. And yet again, he had brought Justice.

And he hoped that would be enough to Eve's name. Because she was his friend. She was their friend. And he would miss her.

There was nothing else he could do. Because he had lost a friend. But he would never forget her, and would never forget the memories they created together. Because memories are special, and Dick would never let them go.

Never.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **

**Corrections or Anything are thanked.**

**Until next time,**

**PureSnow545**


End file.
